burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Themed Meetings (Burnout Clan Discussion)
I think we've briefly covered this topic in the past (and how everyone is free to use any vehicle), but I was wondering if anyone is still interested in having themed clan meetings each week? I have a few ideas to get us started below... Imported Vehicles (Tuners), could also stand for "Japanese Manufacturers" Excluding PCPD vehicles *Nakamura SI-7, Racing SI-7 *Nakamura Ikusa GT, Ikusa GT B'z, Ikusa Samurai, Carbon Ikusa GT *Kitano Hydros Custom, Hydros Micromania Custom, Hydros Techno, Carbon Hydros Custom *Kitano Touge Sport, Touge Criterion, Gamestop Sport American Muscle Excluding PCPD vehicles, not to be confused with Hot Rods (Oval Champs do not count, no Nighthawks) *Carson 500 GT, Racing 500 GT *Carson GT Concept/GT Tiger, GT Flame, "Steel Wheels" GT, Carbon GT Concept *Carson Annihilator, Annihilator Phoenix, Annihilator Street Rod *Carson Fastback, Fastback Special *Hunter Cavalry *Hunter Mesquite, Mesquite Custom *Hunter Civilian *Hunter Spur, Hot Spur (mix of modern street/muscle) Exotics Excluding PCPD vehicles and race cars (like the WTR) *Watson R-Turber Roadster, Burnout Roadster *Rossolini LM Classic *Montgomery Hyperion, Hyperion Rattler (classic exotic or no?) *Jansen P12, P12 Diamond *Rossolini Tempesta/Tempesta Dream *Jansen X12, Carbon X12 *Carson 500 GT *Watson 25 V16 Revenge, Revenge Racer *Montgomery Hawker, Hawker Solo, Carbon Hawker *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo Trucks, Vans, and SUVS (not the best theme for challenges for obvious reasons) Excluding PCPD Vehicles *Hunter Reliable Custom, Reliable Special *Krieger Pioneer, Pioneer Super-Gator *Carson Inferno Van, BRT Inferno Van *Hunter Takedown 4x4, Takedown Dirt Racer *Hunter Olympus, Olympus Governor We could even set up meetings that require all members to be in the same car, but that could be out of the question. How to implement (brainstorming) First of all, I suggest a thread is made (calendar) that has scheduled themes for every month. That's all I think of at the moment, so I'll need more comments and suggestions. *We could have a themed meeting once a month and it could be put up for a vote. We need to decide whether the Admins (maximum of 3) are the only ones that could suggest a theme (and all members vote) or if all members are allowed to suggest a theme (in detail) and the whole community can vote. *We could schedule themes for every week of each month (same rule suggestions above). *On the other hand, Admins could be the only ones that decide on the themes (in closed discussion) and there will be no community/clan member voting. *Will the themes be console wide (PS3 and XBOX 360) or will we have two separate themes each week? I think the first idea will be the least trouble to manage. Comments Well there! I do have a question about car classes. Why not let players choose the PCPD versions? They don't unbalance the game so I can't see why! Plus they'd add to car variety no? So why not add PCPD Night? (well, night for me, midday for y'all) with only PCPD cars (excluding Special)... Just to add an additional car theme! And while we're at it, why not add a Peewee Toys Meet? --> Remote controlled havoc! We could do challenges of course but I think we can do basically everything we used to do with this "Theme" pattern. CnR would definitely work with this, marked man and (sometimes) stunt run too. We could include races and random takedown fests as well! And we all forget this, but a few picture shoot sessions would be welcome to complement the Screenshot Gallery! As for deciding how which theme goes, I can make a calendar table to easily visualize the month's planning. I think the host should decide, after all, it's his job as the GJ (game jockey)! What do you think? :I'm kinda confused. By themes do you mean exclusively the car themes? Or would something like our Halloween-themed meet fall under this same discussion? ::Its car themes. For example Starsky and Hutch Night - Only 1980's American cars are allowed during a meeting and anyone in the Annihilator must have a red finish. :::Ha. In that case, I think the (Xbox/PS3) hosts should decide in advance, and we should have only one in December (whenever Silver hosts). BTW, the State of the Clan thread will be up fairly soon! ::::I don't think more than half of our monthly meetings should be themed. And, one user shouldn't be hosting more than two meetings per month anyhow. @Ex - Look at LeMan's comment, that is what I mean. @Seeks - I excluded the PCPD cars from the suggested themes because of your suggestion, the PCPD-only meeting. We could even have a Cops and Robbers meeting, it would require members to use PCPD vehicles or any original Paradise vehicle with a gloss red finish. I'm also not so keen to the idea of hosts being the ones to choose the theme of their meeting. What if one person on the PS3 side of our clan hosts two or more meetings that month? It wouldn't be fair to the other clan leaders and hosts (as well as our regular members). That is why I suggested voting methods. Yes, yes, Konigsegg. Cavalry is a classic muscle.--OveReAction talk • 21:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, yes OveReAction, thanks for telling me. Are we going to go through with this idea or not? ::I honestly like your idea man. Tell you what, decide which method of selection is best and we'll see how it goes. Personally I think that a Clan wide theme is better (read: both consoles), but I don't think that all the month's meetings should be themed. I don't think that choosing a theme would be such an issue, no one absolutely hates a particular car class so no one will complain (i think... i hope...). Just post a small poll on the clan discussion and see what feedback you have: a no-brainer if many people want a particular theme, and if it's just wild replies then simply impose a theme that you think will be appreciated by the majority! ::What I'm trying to say is that it's not a big problem, I'd say you're in charge of Meeting Themes so the decision is solely yours. :::How about we have a themed meeting twice a month? The first will take place in week 2 of every month (Saturday) and the second themed meeting will be on a final Saturday. The themes will be console wide so there is less confusion. What did you mean by start a poll on the clan discussion page though? Is the poll to decide whether or not we want themes or was that comment for deciding what theme we want for the week? ::::I believe the poll is to see what theme users want. If you can host the second meeting, you should probably choose the theme for that meet so users can see what exacly themes are about before they get polled for the last Saturday meet. :::::Alright, I'll make a poll a week before every themed meeting (the Sunday after previous Saturday/USA meetings), and the theme will be announced a day before the actual meet (Friday). When it comes time to vote, should I give members two or three themes to choose from? ::::::Sounds good. And, three. I just want to let everyone know that some themes will be put in rotation (repeated) in the future when we run low on new ideas. I don't expect this to happen anytime soon though. When it does, I'll always put the most favored meetings back up. Member Themes This is where clan members can suggest themes for upcoming meetings. There will be times when I cannot come up with an idea, so I will look to this thread for suggestions. Please follow the example format below when posting your idea, and make sure you are clear when explaining it to readers. Do not be a drama queen if your idea doesn't get put up for a vote immediately. Try not to repeat or copy themes that have already been posted by other users. Whenever your idea does go up in a poll, you will be credited for it on the Clan Discussion page. Example Name Description/Guidlines/Restrictions here *Required cars *are to be listed *like this Suggested by: Signature Here (with date) ---- GT Frenzy No one can be the same car. *Carson GT Concept *GT Tiger *GT Flame *Carbon GT Concept *"Steel Wheels" GT *GT Nighthawk *Toy GT Concept *Toy GT Nighthawk *PCPD GT Concept Suggested by: Babadingldoo 20:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Orange Blossom Everyone can choose any car but it has to be orange! Suggested by: Speedracer32 20:13, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather keep this one reserved for Halloween, it's basically the same theme with a different name. ::Quite right Konig, quite right Speedracer32 21:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Excuse my previous comment, that meeting permitted all Halloween colors. Your idea is still good because it promotes our clan colors. I really don't understand the purspose of the rules and page because the colors are rarely 100% present in our meetings. ---- Breast Cancer Awareness Drive You can drive anything as long as it's gloss pink (not fuchsia, PINK) Suggested by: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] cause he cares about the ladies :This is actually a great idea, it should have been suggested during Breast Cancer Awareness Month. =\ ::Even so this is brilliant, we should do this. I want this the next themed meeting regardless of the month. 1 in 3 people are directly or indirectly affected by cancer, whether its a male, female or child form of cancer. This is a must for next clan meet. [[User:The parkster|the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia']] 06:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nik Naks '''You can only drive cars that are made by Nakamura' Suggested By: Speedracer32 21:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Rattler's Rampage You can only drive the Montgomery Hyperion Rattler Suggested by: Speedracer32 ---- Dukes Only 1 person can be in the Civilian while the rest must be in a Citizen. *Hunter Civilian - Finish 1 in Orange *Hunter Citizen - Finish 1 Suggested by : ---- Carbon Party!! You can only drive Carbon cars Suggested by: OveReAction talk • 08:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Mean Machines You can only drive vehicles from Burnout 3 and Revenge Again, suggested by: OveReAction talk • 10:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Add B1 & B2 cars then it would be better. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Donut Run '''PCPD-only vehicles' (dubbed PCPD Night) Suggested by: ---- Peewee Troubles Only Toy Cars Suggested by: ---- Flying Spurs Only a Hunter Spur and its BR version are allowed Suggested by: Speedracer32 15:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hot Rodding Only Carson Hot Rod Coupe and variants are allowed Suggested By: Speedracer32 15:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, this is a theme I've been thinking about myself. Expect to see it up for vote next week. ::Really? Thanks ^_^ Speedracer32 16:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::This would be better if it was wheelie popping cars only instead of just Hot Rods. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just because you want to use the ASR. But Hot Rods only is the theme and I'm keeping it like that Speedracer32 18:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think the Street Rod can still be considered a Hot Rod. If anyone else disagrees I will rename the theme and allow the ASR to be used in the meeting along with the other "authentic" Hot Rods. Actually, I'd like to add the Thunder Custom and Thunder Shadow to the theme too. :The ASR ain't a "Hot Rod". A hot rod to me is an old open wheel car. The ASR is just a badass muscle car. Anyway when I read the title "Wheelie High" I expect all wheelie popping cars to be in it, not just the Hot Rods. Also no Thunders since they don't do wheelies. We should just have a Classic Sock Hop one instead of adding cars to this one that don't fit the name. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hot Rods are not just open-wheeled vehicles, cars Like This One are still in the same category. I know that the ASR is a muscle car, but why else would they call it a "Street '''Rod'?" Also, if the Thunder Custom and Thunder Shadow are not Hot Rods, what are they? You can't just label them classics. :::HOT RODS have HOT ROD in their name so any car that don't aren't allowed, except for the Tribal Special Speedracer32 20:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::That doesn't mean that the vehicles without "Hot Rod" in their names are not actual Hot Rods. If you just wanted Carson Hot Rods, you should have been more specific earlier. :::::Changed Speedracer32 21:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- A Snail's Pace Only vehicles with a speed stat of 1 Suggested by: ---- Ex Marks the Spot Only vehicles with an "x" in their name (yes, 4x4 counts) Suggested by: ---- Flies Concert Only the WTR and PCPD Special are allowed. Suggested by: MclarenFR 18:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Race Package Only mid-race cars are allowed * Oval Champ 69 * Racing SI7 * Ikusa GT * R-Turbo Roadster * LM Classic * Fastback Special ( Track Package sign on side and in description ) * GT2400 * P12 Track Package (logical...) * Inferno Burnout Racing Team Van * XS12 * Touge Sport (GT pedigree !) * 4X4 Dirt Racer * Civilian ( race aero, strong boost ) * 25 V16 Revenge / Revenge Racer ( based of BR GT-car ) Suggested by : MclarenFR 18:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- High-End Racers Opposite of Race Package, only high-end racecars are allowed * Tempesta GT * Oval Champs * Racing 500 GT * Uberschall 8 * Racing WTR Suggested by: MclarenFR 18:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Burnout GT Racers Only race ready cars allowed. Race ready meaning it has two or more sponsor decals on the body *Hunter Oval Champ 69 *Nakamura Racing SI-7 *Nakamura Ikusa GT *Kitano Hydros Custom *Watson R-Turbo Roadster *Rossolini LM Track Package *Montgomery Sabotage GT 2400 *Jansen P12 Track Package *Rossolini Tempesta GT *Jansen XS12 *Hunter Takedown Dirt Racer *Carson Racing 500 GT *Hunter Racing Oval Champ *Hunter BRT Oval Champ *Krieger Überschall 8 *Krieger Racing WTR Suggested by: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the normal SI7 still have sponsor decals...even if it's a street car (like Ikusa and Hydros)--MclarenFR 13:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR :::You're right. --OveReAction talk • 14:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- American Bull Run '''Only American breed cars can be used' *Hunter vehicles *Carson vehicles Suggested by: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :'Jansen' is not an american car company. Speedracer32 18:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it is since it's based off the American car company Vector & all the Jansen cars in BP have US on the license plate. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I've always thought the Jansen manufacturer was Swedish (and I still do). What does the license plate read on other "foreign" manufactured vehicles? (nakamura, montgomery, rossolini, etc) ::::License Plates mean nothing. Montgomery cars have US license plates and there British. Also Jansen is more Konig and Rinspeed than Vector. :::::Ok nobody put Jansen back up there number plates mean nothing and LeMans is right it's based more on Konigsegg and Rinspeed than Vector. And in the article it states that it's a Swedish car manufacturer and '''NOT' American Speedracer32 19:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's still American. All the Kitano & Nakamura cars say AS for Asian. All the Waston, Rossolini, Krieger, & Montgomery cars say EU for Europe. So all the USA (Hunter, Carson, Jansen) cars say US for USA. The P12 is like a Pantera (American car) & the X12 is like a W8 (American car). I guess the Rai-Jin is European cause it looks mostly like a Euro car, no? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean the P12 looks like a Countach and an X12 looks like a Konig CC/Ferrari Enzo. :::P12 gets some styling from this [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::By Pantera you mean Countach :::::Spoil-t give it up, Jansen is Swedish end of. I don't care about number plates, we should go along with what the article says Speedracer32 20:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :speed if you don't already know most of the beginning of the vehicle articles aren't facts just opinions. Jansen is still American cause CG is clearly stating it on the car. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Fine have it your way seeming as you wont stop banging on about it Speedracer32 20:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. There certainly passing that Swedish released, Italian style based car as American. I would have missed it if I didn't have eyes. ::::'In-game cars are allowed to have multiple cars based off of them, no? If CriterionGames put US, EU, and AS in the licence plates, then that is what country they want the cars to be made from. When I first saw the P12 I instantly thought Lamborghini, but the developers of the game have the last word.' :::::I've always thought of the P12 to be a mix of the Countach and Diablo (headlights). :::::@Spoil-t - The Jansen article is based off of the PCPD liveries. Criterion put the P12 and X12 in modern Swedish liveries, so we assumed the company was based in that country. ---- European On My Boot!!!!!! '''Only Brit, German, Swedish & Italian cars can be used' *Rossolini vehicles *Waston vehicles *Krieger vehicles *Montgomery vehicles Suggested by: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Burnout Specialist '''Only vehicles with the word "Special" in their names.' Suggested by: OveReAction talk • 21:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. Sounds like some of the ideas I was throwing around. (cars with a variation on the word "race," anyone?) ---- Classics No DLC cars allowed *Hunter Calvary, Oval Champ 69 *Hunter Mesquite, Mesquite Custom *Hunter Vegas, Vegas Carnivale *Hunter Reliable, Reliable Special *Rossolini LM Classic, LM Track Package *Hunter Manhattan, Manhattan Custom *Carson Fastback, Fastback Special *Carson Grand Marais, Grand Sicilian *Montgomery Hyperion, Hyperion Rattler *Carson Opus, Opus Xs *Carson Annihilator, Annihilator Phoenix *Carson Thunder Custom, Thunder Shadow *Carson Hot Rod Coupe, Tribal Special, Circuit City Hot Rod (I don't want people to use it though) Highly Recommended by: Babadingldoo 22:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :The P12 isn't that classic. O_o ::Hm, I thought it was from the 70s. Good, that means I can remove it. :) :::The P12 is an 80's model car so it is a classic since a Classic car is 25 years old. I would call this Antiques since all the vehicles you picked are all over 30 years old. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sub-Sonic Club '''Cars that can do 230MPH+' *Annihilator Street Rod *Extreme Hot Rod *Civilian *Citizen Suggested by: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Rookie Paradise '''Pick a vehicle from Cavalry to Manhattan (BR versions are also allowed)' Suggested by: OveReAction talk • 08:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Misty Special Blue-colored Vehicles only Suggested by: OveReAction talk • 08:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Eye of the Tiger All clan members will drive a GT Tiger to celebrate the Year of the Tiger Suggested by: ---- Back When I Played Burnout Paradise, Only One Car Had Sirens Or "Those Were The Days." Only cars/liveries available when Burnout Paradise was first released allowed. And no Citizen sirens Suggested by: ---- Burnout's Lighter Side Only toy cars or variants of the Inferno Van or SI-7 Suggested by: ---- Demolition Derby Only the Carson Fastback and the Hunter Reliable Suggested by: killercrusher232 16:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Autobots, Rollout! Drive a car that based from the movie Transformers as Autobots. (any color you want) Suggested by: 04:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mean, Green Machines Any car, but it has to be painted Green (Any shade, but preferably not Pearlescent). Suggested by: Biophil12 21:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- F1 Any car in the colour of your favourite F1 team e.g red for Ferrari, grey for McLaren Suggested by: --Jjbest 12:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Odd One Out all drivers must have the yellow/green pearlescent coloured paint (You know what i'm talking about!) Suggested by: killercrusher232 16:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) C'mon OveR, I thought you were better than that. Nobody else is calling out other members on their suggestions, especially yours. To be honest, I like both of killercrusher's suggestions. I think I'll be putting this one up for vote when it is time to create another poll. yeah and this colour looks great on the wtr and the uberschall ( no idea how to spell that!) killercrusher232 16:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Midnight Runners (this is the first theme that uses time of day, woot!) Time of day is constant midnight and all drivers must use one of the following colours on their vehicles: red/black pealescent, green/black pearlescent, blue/black pearlescent. (there may be another one but you get the point) Suggested by: killercrusher232 16:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pocket Rocket Anyone can drive any of the P12 variants. Suggested by: ---- Rider Ruler Only bikes can be used. Suggested by: ---- Motivation Players with the Jansen P12 Diamond will drive it. Players without the Diamond will drive a Carson Fastback. Suggested by: ---- Strong Man Only cars with 10 strength can be used. Suggested by: Holiday2day4 23:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Not Your Ordinary Day Vehicles with boost level 8 or higher, no boost, PDLC (excluding C&R), as well as the vehicles and their variants listed below, CANNOT be used. *P12 *Takedown 4x4 *Inferno Van *Tempesta *Überschall 8 *Calvary Suggested by: Babadingldoo 20:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sumo Heavyweights Either drive the Takedown 4x4, Inferno Van, Krieger Pioneer, Olympus or their variants (PCPD & Toys). Suggested by: AOS- 20:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bumblebee Bonanza It's like the GT Frenzy, but specifically Toy GT Concept. Tiny little rascals with their put-put engines and high pitch sure to stir up a big annoyance. Suggested by: AOS- 11:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Movie Madness The main cars are the legendary cars, their toy variants, and their any other variants. These include the regular variants, Burning Route variants, toy variants and PCPD variants. Suggested by: JagDog the Bounty Hunter 21:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The other variants as well like the Carson GT Concept would be acceptable as a replacement of the Carson GT Nighthawk. JagDog the Bounty Hunter 21:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Headless Lights Any cars without headlights can be participated in a themed meeting. Suggested by: How about adding constant midnight too! killercrusher232 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Burnout Vacation Only BSI cars can be used. Also, freeburning is only allowed on BSI, only BSI CnR....... Suggested by: I was possible when C_ee_X hosted a Cops and Robbers meet. It's difficult, but not impossible to do. ---- Paint jobs costs more than the car...... Only color glitched Platinum, Gold, Carbon & Finish 1 vehicles can be used. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 11:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The glitch could of been done back in the day without CNR. Also don't give me the "admins don't promote glitches" thing when the Admins here did the glitch. <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Like what speed said............ [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 10:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- ******* Only "*******" vehicles can be used. * Rossolini Tempesta GT * Jansen Carbon X12 * Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) Spaz ain't a bad word but if you are gonna be anal about it............. Also Babad can it cause I don't care that my idea was shoot down so don't act like you know what I'm feeling. Sorry for being a jerk but I don't sugar coat stuff to avoid hurting people's feeling. Screw "Political Correctness" & crap like that. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 10:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh no! Suspension of editing privileges what will I ever do? I know I'll use a proxy. Yeah I couldn't give a rats a**. Nothing makes spaz bad & screw people's feelings. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Code Crazy! Only cars obtained by sponsor codes, or additional paint jobs can be used. *Carson Hippie Van *Steel Wheels GT *Circuit City Hot Rod *Tempesta Dream *etc. '''Suggested by: MaxB1995 19:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC)' PS: I know there's no line thingy above my suggestion, but I can't get one because I don't know how (I can't do HTML and I can't find it in the rich text editor). Can someone help me out there? ---- Vintage Theme There should be a vintage theme where only old rusty cars should be shown Some cars fast back Fastback Special Grand marais grand sicilian Reliable custom cavalry Oval Champ 69 Hyperion hyperion rattler Opus Opus XS Djm1zw1z 11:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :This theme has already been done. ---- Holloween Theme 2010 Players pick any car and color it Pumpkin yellow, Bloody gloss red, or The Darkness black. And set the time to Midnight. Suggested by: ---- 'Burnout' Hot Pursuit Celebrating the release of Need For Speed Hot Pursuit on Nov. 16. At least 1 player will drive a Cop Car and at least 1 player will drive any of the Paradise Cars in orange. And in some time, anyone can play Cops and Robbers. Suggested by: }}